


keep me close

by rexmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexmyeon/pseuds/rexmyeon
Summary: Perhaps spring isn’t Chanyeol’s favourite season, but somehow it makes him feel whole.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want winter to finally end.

Perhaps spring isn’t Chanyeol’s favourite season, but somehow it makes him feel whole.  
  
The weather seems like an early autumn in some way, touched with a delicate gust of wind, weak sunshine, and the remnants of summer cheerfulness, however the color palette makes the difference. It’s beautiful. The way the spring-like sun reflects in chocolate brown pupils, making them golden. The way it keeps Chanyeol warm.

Perhaps spring isn’t Chanyeol’s favourite season, but it’s Junmyeon’s, so Chanyeol has learnt to love it. It looks good on the smaller man. Makes him bloom like the most beautiful flower.  
  
Spring makes Junmyeon’s cheeks a tad bit pinker from excitement and gentle morning breeze. Makes his tiny body even tinier in oversized sweaters and thin, fashionable coats. 

His soft, intricately styled hair becomes tousled, turning Junmyeon into a whiny, clingy mess complaining about how much time he has spent to make himself look decent, and his favourite weather decided to ruin everything. He deems it betrayal, and pouts, and suddenly the world feels like a better place just from the overdose of the inexplicable cuteness.  
  
Chanyeol tends to coo at Junmyeon then, carding fingers through the labyrinth of silky strands with an affectionate smirk plastered on his face. Junmyeon whines even more, but doesn’t even try to hide the contentment sparkling in his eyes.  
  
For Chanyeol Junmyeon always looks _way more_ than decent. Junmyeon is the epitome of ethereal beauty. No matter how sad, how elated, or how tired he is, his features have the same magnetic aura drawing people in. It has lured Chanyeol back in the days, and never stopped pulling him closer. Its force never falters - quite the opposite - grows in power, naming Chanyeol a forever slave of Junmyeon’s charms.  
  
Perhaps spring isn’t Chanyeol’s favourite season, but Junmyeon makes every moment of his life memorable, so as long as Junmyeon is by Chanyeol’s side, even the worst seems not as miserable as it should. Spring is the season of awakening. Of new beginnings. Of _love._  
  
Even if giddy, spring version of Junmyeon constantly forgets about his laundry days, leaving a bunch of dirty clothes in the basket, even if Junmyeon is sometimes too tired to clean after the meal even though it's Chanyeol who has worked his twelve hours shift, even if Junmyeon sometimes throws tantrums about the most mundane things, calling it his post-winter haze, even if sometimes Chanyeol gets hurt by small jabs, he would never give up on the one and only love of his life. His Junmyeon.  
  
And perhaps on days like this, when winter still bites parts of exposed skin, when the wind is too crispy to get rid of the outerwear, Chanyeol has the rare urge to say he hates spring, but one look at Junmyeon stops his mind from reeling with building up pessimism.

Because Junmyeon smiles the brightest, blush prominent on his face, hair messy, eyes shining with something that can’t be explained with words. He’s wearing Chanyeol’s favourite knitted turtleneck, obviously too big for him, but it makes him even smaller, even more lovely and tender.  
  
Chanyeol’s heart swells with affection.  
  
He himself is wearing barely a long-sleeve shirt, since Junmyeon decided to steal his only warm piece of clothing he had in the car. He did it on purpose. Junmyeon loves wearing Chanyeol clothes, but will never ask for them himself, no. What’s the pleasure in it, if he can’t tease his boyfriend then? 

So Junmyeon, obviously purposefully, comes out of the house wearing something that’s definitely not suitable for barely fifteen degrees. He knows they’re going to drive to the river bank to take a nice, first stroll of the season, and yet he opts for showing his sly fox tail instead of humble bunny ears, ready to annoy Chanyeol with his stubbornness and endless teasing.

Chanyeol lets him, of course he does, and it’s not even like he minds that much. He loves this side of Junmyeon, loves each and every side of him to be honest, even if at times like this he’s constantly scared his boyfriend might finally catch a cold one day. Hopefully he won’t, since Chanyeol is always by his side to keep him warm, and that’s exactly Junmyeon’s main aim while lacking common dressing sense.

"You're wearing my sweater. Again," Chanyeol sing-songs while joining Junmyeon comfortably sprawled on a wooden bench after the latter ran away from the parking lot before he could get caught.

It isn't a question, but Junmyeon answers anyway, "I am. Any objections?"

"I could find a few."

"Oh, come on," Junmyeon huffs, his fingers sneakily hidden beneath sweater paws curling around his boyfriend's. "Tell me I look good in it."

Chanyeol sighs, squeezes Junmyeon's hand in his, draws their bodies closer, so close their thighs are touching.

"You certainly look better than me."

"And it bothers you, right?" Junmyeon smirks.  
  
Chanyeol looks at him then, letting his eyes wander around Junmyeon’s whole form for a while, sucking in all the details, smaller and bigger, even the ones hidden from the eye.  
  
“I’m mad, actually,” Chanyeol sighs with faux exasperation. “You small people and your ability to perfectly pull off everything that’s oversized…”

“Not that height talk again,” Junmyeon sends his boyfriend a soundless smack on the arm that’s way too delicate to mean serious annoyance. “I’m not even _that_ short.”

“Sure.”

“You’re just way too tall. A whole skyscraper.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly at this, noticing Junmyeon’s smug smile after the successful attempt to make him smile. Warmth spreads all over Chanyeol’s body even though the cold is slowly starting to get to him.  
  
“You’re not funny at all.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow at that, “You just laughed at what I said, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
“No, I coughed because the air is damn _cold_.”  
  
“You can’t fool me,” Junmyeon takes Chanyeol's hands in his both, and Chanyeol can’t help but shiver at the touch that perfectly compliments what he feels towards the man in front of him. “I know you better than you know yourself. And I know you think I’m the funniest person on this planet.”

Junmyeon smiles so bright Chanyeol thinks it is almost not possible that he’s a human being. It makes him wholly forget about the cold, just like that. They’re suddenly way closer than they were initially, the smaller almost crawling into the taller’s lap, his arms sliding over Chanyeol’s torso to loop around the wide shoulders, finally clutching Chanyeol’s neck into a very warm and very intimate embrace of love.

Chanyeol, having the biggest soft spot for Junmyeon, puts his arm on the small of his boyfriend’s back, pulling him fully into his lap, and so they basically become a bundle of limbs hunched on a bench that would easily fit at least five people.

“What I think is that you’re way too stubborn,” Chanyeol mutters into the skin of Junmyeon’s neck, puffs of his hot breath hitting the spots not covered by the turtleneck, making the smaller one gasp. 

Junmyeon’s fingers massage the hair on Chanyeol’s nape, shivers running down the taller’s spine, most probably not from the wind anymore. It’s Junmyeon’s electric touch, his presence, the way his lips curl up against Chanyeol’s when their breath mingle, familiar taste spreading on their tongues.  
  
Chanyeol shivers even more, the buzz of excitement rising within him, and he thinks his soul might leave his body from the overwhelming affection, but Junmyeon grounds him, soothes his nerves with one touch, cuddling against him with his whole body, tiny yet filled with so, so much love.  
  
And Chanyeol forgets about the weather, about the season, about the year, the century they live in. All he wants is for Junmyeon to always be by his side. To be his ending and beginning. His perfect spring blooming inside his heart.  
  
“Keep me close,” Chanyeol whispers into the mop of messy hair hidden beneath his chin. “Always keep me close, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon nods at that, kisses Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple, his lips delicate as a feather.

“Always,” Junmyeon assures. “I always will.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it's what I imagined and what my mush of a brain allowed me to write... Anyways, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments appreciated as always <3


End file.
